


New Beginnings

by Destiel



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Canon Related, Fights, First Kiss, Honesty, Love Confessions, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: Out of the blue Will invites Connor to watch a game with him, even though they haven't seen each other in months. Will has ulterior motives, as Connor will realize soon enough
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/gifts).



> Aaaaand another fill of the "prompt post"... I am quite sure it's NOT what Nea intended, and I'm sorry if I completely messed up this prompt... the prompt was: Connor/Will, are they done, because they aren't working at the same hospital anymore?
> 
> I'm pretty sure it was meant as them already being together and stuff, but uhm... that's what my brain made out of it...
> 
> As some of you know: Not the first time in this fandom, but Will/Connor will always be my OTP of the show, and I don't like Dr. Marcel and I will always miss Connor like crazy... but at least he's not dead, so in my head he and Will are still in touch :P
> 
> Anyway... once again: unbetaed and English is not my first language... I hope I didn't make too many mistakes... I tried to find them.
> 
> Anyway... have fun and enjoy reading.
> 
> Kudos are awesome, Coments are even nicer! I'd love to hear your opinions! =D

** New Beginnings **

Connor took a deep breath, leaning against his car. For a moment he just enjoyed the starry night sky. He knew he couldn’t stay out here forever, though. If he said he wasn’t nervous, he would be flat-out lying, because he was. More than he dared to admit.

Will had called him out of the blue. Asked him to come over and watch the game, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Except it wasn’t.

It probably would be if they still worked together.

They had done that a lot when they had still been colleagues, but ever since Connor had left Gaffney Medical Center there had been more or less radio-silence between them.

Still, Connor would never have been able to say no to Will.

Maybe, because part of him hoped they could be friends again. Or that they still _were_ friends.

He was glad Will had made the first step, though. He didn’t think he would have been able to.

Grabbing the sixpack of beer from his passenger seat, Connor finally locked his car and made his way inside the apartment building. His heart was beating like crazy when he finally knocked at Will’s door.

“I’ll be right there,” he heard Will shout from inside.

Only a few seconds later the door opened, and there he was. Will Halstead. In all his glory. Wearing a dark blue botton-down shirt and jeans that complimented his long legs just the right way. He looked _really_ sexy.

It took Connor a moment to find his voice.

“Hi,” he finally greeted him, not exactly sure whether he should extent his hand or just hug him.

The decision was taken off him, when Will suddenly pulled him towards himself and then he could feel Will’s arms around him.

“It’s so nice to see you, Connor.”

Connor definitely hadn’t expected this, but it felt nice and so he leaned into Will, hugging him back with one arm.

“It’s nice to see you too,” he replied, before letting go of him. “I brought beer,” he smiled, lifting his hand to reach the six-pack to Will.

“Seems like we had the same idea,” Will smirked, pointing towards the living room table. “Maybe we can order pizza later.”

“Sounds good,” Connor agreed.

Will took a step aside, so Connor could enter his apartment, and then closed the door behind him.

“So how are you doing?” Will asked. He took the beer from Connor’s hand and placed it on the living room table right next to the other six-pack, before moving back towards Connor to take his jacket.

“I’m good,” Connor answered, following Will to the couch.

They sat down on it, looking at each other.

“You’re good?” Will replied in disbelief. “I haven’t seen you or heard from you in weeks and all I get is that you’re good?”

Okay. There it was. It would have been way too easy to just go on where they had left off.

“You just disappeared on me, Connor. You didn’t even tell me that you were leaving. I had to find out from Goodwin.” Disappointment was visible in his voice.

Connor knew he had messed up when it came to Will. He had written at least twenty text messages over the past couple of weeks and months. Apologies. But he had never sent a single one of them, because he was sure that words could never be enough for just up and leaving.

“I really thought we had become friends, and you didn’t even talk to me.” Will added.

“I know,” Connor nodded. “And we _were_ friends. We still _are_.”

“That’s not how friends treat each other,” Will disagreed.

“You’re right,” Connor replied. “But I can’t imagine you just invited me here to fight with me, did you?”

“I’m not fighting,” Will gave back. He sounded resigned. As if he had already given up finding answers to his probably many questions. “I just wanna know what happened.”

“You mean other than my father getting murdered by my ex-girlfriend who then killed herself in front of me?” The sarcasm was visible in Connor’s voice, and his words came out harsher than intended, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“No... yes... I mean...” A sigh left Will’s lips and he ran a hand through his hair. “I know all of that. And I would have completely understood if you needed a time-out. But you just disappeared. Without saying anything. I didn’t even know where you went or if I’d ever see you again.”

“I was afraid if I talked to you first, I’d change my mind,” Connor admitted. “I know in my heart that if you had asked me to stay, I would have.”

“Really?” Will seemed surprised, almost startled by that revelation. “Why?”

Now it was on Connor to sigh.

“You _really_ don’t know?”

“No, I don’t. Enlighten me,” Will replied. “What difference would it have made?”

“Because it would have been _you_ that would have asked. I just... I really needed to start over. Without all the dark clouds hanging over my head. Without the memories. Will, I would have remembered how Ava had slit her throat right in front of me every time I would have entered the hybrid OR,” Connor explained.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Will gave back. “Besides... it would have been very selfish of me to force you to relive these memories every time you enter the hospital. I would still have preferred of you to talk to me. You didn’t even give me a chance to say good-bye.”

“I know,” Connor agreed. “And that was very selfish of me. But I just couldn’t. Seeing you again might have changed my mind.”

Connor bit his lower lip, looking right into Will’s eyes. He could tell that Will was still confused, and he couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t actually told him the reason he had been unable to see him again. The reason he had not wanted to get into it the moment he had made the decision to leave.

Yes, it had mostly been about Cornelius and Ava. And all the bad things that had happened.

But it had also been about Will.

About Connor’s feelings for him.

Feelings that had been there from the start. Feelings that had always been there, just below the surface. He had managed to ignore them, suppress them mostly when he had been with Robyn. And then with Ava. But they had always been there. He had been happy with both, Robyn and Ava, at least for a while, but it had never been the way it was when he was with Will. Despite the fact that he and Will had never been more than friends and that Connor was quite sure his feelings were one-sided. Will had always been special to him. He still was.

But maybe if he told him now he could finally find some closure.

Having Will tell him he didn’t feel the same and throw him out right afterwards could be the right cure to finally being able to let go of him.

Taking a deep breath, Connor leaned closer towards Will.

He could see that Will was still waiting for an answer.

And he would give him one.

“You wanna know why you could have made all the difference?” he asked, his voice starting to break.

“Yes, please,” Will replied. He didn’t pull back, not even when Connor’s face moved even closer.

“That’s why,” Connor whispered.

He placed one of his hands in the back of Will’s neck, closing the distance between them by gently pressing his lips against Will’s.

He was waiting for Will to push him away, punch him, scream at him, but instead he felt Will getting a hold of his shirt and pulling him closer, before he started responding to the kiss. In a way Connor had never expected him to.

Opening his lips almost the same time, their tongues found each other and soon enough they were exploring each other’s mouth. Sweetly. Gently. There was no rush. No passion. It was rather curious and innocent. Connor almost forgot how to breath. Everything inside him screamed for more, and yet he knew he had to stop what they were doing. At least for a moment. He had questions too. And he needed answers.

Slowly, he pulled back, opening his eyes. He hadn’t even been aware he had closed them, had been way too lost in the moment to notice.

“So... uhm... I guess you’re not seeing anyone, then?” The words had spluttered out before Connor could stop them.

Will chuckled, shaking his head. “You _really_ think I would have done that if I _was_?” He looked at Connor earnestly. “I mean, I know I can be a piece of work sometimes, but I wouldn’t do that. Not to anyone, especially not to _you_.”

“Meaning what?” Connor demanded. He just _had to_ know. He couldn’t wrap his head around what had just happened between them. It felt like a dream. An intense, amazing, dream, but still a dream. Nothing he had ever thought possible.

“For a guy as clever as you are, you’re a real idiot,” Will sighed. “Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

“I think you do,” Connor nodded. He didn’t look away for a second. Couldn’t look away.

“I like you. A lot. And not like friends like each other. I think I always have,” Will admitted. “I just never- I never thought anything could ever happen between us. And I was perfectly happy with just being your friend.”

He paused to look deep into Connor’s eyes.

“And then you left an I thought I’d never see you again. I tried to move on. I even had a girlfriend for a while. But I couldn’t help wondering what I had done wrong to not even deserve a good-bye. That’s why I called you. I just wanted answers.”

“I thought you wanted to watch the game,” Connor joked, pointing towards the TV they hadn’t even turned on yet.

“I needed an excuse,” Will confessed. “I wasn’t sure you would come if I told you that I needed to talk.”

“I _would_ have come,” Connor smiled. “And if I hadn’t been such a coward, it would have been _me_ taking the first step. It _should_ have been. _I_ was the one that messed up. Not you. As much as I’d love to share the blame: this one’s on me.”

He sighed.

“I think I was afraid you’d hate me. Or that you didn’t want to see me ever again after I disappeared on you. I was pretty sure we were done for good.”

“I could never hate you, Connor,” Will said, leaning forward. “And since we’re on the same page now, I’d pretty much like to go back to kissing you.”

“What about the game?” Connor asked, jokingly.

Raising an eyebrow, Will looked at him.

“So you’re telling me you’d prefer watching TV over getting me naked?”

Demonstratively, he started opening the buttons of his shirt.

“Because if that’s the case, I guess I read you all wrong. I guess I’ll just have to take care of myself, while you sit here and watch the game. I’ll try to not be too loud.”

He got to his feet and opened the remaining buttons before getting out of his shirt and throwing it at Connor.

For a moment Connor just sat there, watching him, enjoying the view, but then he jumped to his feet and followed him towards the bedroom. He grabbed him by the hips and kissed his shoulder, while they moved along together, and for the first time in forever Connor felt _truly_ happy.

He had no idea where they where headed, no iea how they could make this thing work, considering they were both doctors, who both had a very busy and unreliable schedule, but right in that moment, Connor didn’t care.

He felt like he could finally start to heal.

Heal the wounds Ava had left on his soul.

With Will by his side.


End file.
